Blackmailed
by tpchicken
Summary: A former partner for Narcotics is blackmailing Ryan and he has to decide between helping solve a case & saving his girlfriend's life.  Ryan/Jenny    was entitled "Between Love & the Badge"  but I hated that title


Author's note: I'm working on a different Ryan/Esposito buddy story, but this little ditty creeped in. I think everyone knows a "Peterson." He's def. the guy who made Ryan's life hell & Ryan was the butt of all his practical jokes. In this fic, I imagined that Peterson and Ryan had previously been partners in Narcotics, although its probably not true to cannon.

Disclaimer:I don't own & I'm not profiting. Too bad for me. :(

* * *

Ryan was staring back at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was trying to keep it together, but he knew that they were catching on to him. Especially Esposito, he could never fool his partner. He tried to take deep breathes as he splashed cool water on his face, but he couldn't help jumping a foot back when the bathroom door swung open.

He quickly lifted his gaze up, but breathed a sigh of relief to see his partner. He couldn't stop his body from shaking, the adrenalin coursing through his veins. He tried to sound casual. "Hey Bro, you startled me."

"Quit the act with me, man. Something is up that you're not telling me, and I want to know what it is right now."

"I don't know what you..."

Esposito put his hands up to silence his partner. "Kevin, this is me, Bro. Drop the act."

"Shh..." Ryan made a quick move to check the bathroom for anyone else. "Quietly... and quickly so he doesn't get suspicious.

"Who?" asked Esposito keeping his voice down.

"Peterson."

"From Narcotics? Didn't he make your life hell until you got promoted to Homicide?"

"Yes, that guy."

"I have noticed he's been down here a lot today on" Esposito made quote marks in the air with his fingers, "errands."

"Yeah, he's been playing dirty, and he is some how involved in our murder. He cornered me this morning, and told me in uncertain terms was I allowed to let Beckett solve this case or there would be consequences."

"What kind of consequences?"

"He sent me this," Ryan held out his phone. On it was a picture mail sent to him that morning of Jenny at work. "He has some on watching her, probably a drug dealer. I can't let them harm her."

"Yeah, but you impede this case and you could lose your badge or go to jail."

"Between Jenny and my job, I choose Jenny every time. Look, we've been in here too long, he'll get suspicious. We can't let him know I told you."

"Ryan, I've got your back, and Beckett trusts us. I'll have her send me on some errand, something mundane, and then I'll go protect Jenny."

"He'll know I told you..."

"I'll keep her safe, you watch your back."

"Right," Ryan turned to leave, "thanks, Bro."

"You're my partner, its what I do."

Ryan stepped out of the bathroom and immediately Peterson caught his eye. He thought that Peterson might motion him over, so he quickly looked away and headed back to his desk. When he looked back, Peterson had entered the break room and was chatting with another detective over coffee.

A few minutes later, Esposito exited the bathroom, making a show of being finished doing his business. He sauntered over to where Castle and Beckett were spinning their theories, making sure to act casual towards Ryan, like nothing was wrong. He observed a moment when Peterson wasn't watching them and made eye contact with Beckett. He motioned to Peterson with his head and then to Ryan and then barely in a whisper said, "Send me out, anywhere."

Beckett caught on quickly and nodded to him and then to Castle. Then, when she knew Peterson was looking looking, she made a loud showing of sending Esposito to the ME for an update on their victim. Esposito and Ryan made the briefest of eye contact, wishing the other good luck, as Esposito left.

An hour later, Ryan received a text message from Esposito that simply said, "Your package arrived in New Mexico." He breathed a sigh of relief, exhaling through his teeth. Beckett and Castle had left to check a lead, but the chief was in his office. Ryan headed that direction. Now that he knew Jenny was safe, he was going to blow the whistle on Peterson and be rid of him for good.

He got close enough to the office to know that Montgomery was distracted on the phone, when a brawny arm wrapped around his shoulders and directed him away from his goal. He looked up into Peterson's menacing eyes as the taller man lead him back towards the bathroom.

Once inside Peterson picked Ryan up and slammed him against the bathroom stalls, knocking the air out of Ryan's lungs.

"Hey Runt, I just heard that your Partner has saved your little girl friend from us. That's too bad, I was looking forward to having a little fun with her."

"You son of a..." but Ryan couldn't finish as Peterson once again slammed him against the stalls.

"What did you tell Esposito? HOW MUCH DOES BECKETT KNOW! Tell me you Runt."

Ryan kept a grim face, not allowing Peterson the satisfaction. The door to the bathroom opened, and for a brief moment Ryan hoped that the chief had heard the commotion and come to investigate. His hopes were dashed as two more of Peterson's Narc buddies entered, probably to keep guard and not allow Ryan to escape.

Peterson punched him in the gut. "Tell me what Beckett knows!"

"Go to hell, Peterson."

Peterson punched him one, two more times. "You're pathetic Runt, always have been."

Just then the bathroom door opened for a second time, but this time it was Castle. He stopped halfway in the door frame, and for a moment everyone was frozen in time.

"Oops!" said Castle. "Didn't realize the bathroom was occupado!"

The distraction was just enough for Ryan to gather his strength and slam his palm into Peterson's nose. It broke with a satisfying crunch, and Peterson's nose began to gush blood. He doubled over in pain. The two narcotic officers drew their weapons. One pointed at Ryan, the other at Castle, but hey quickly dropped their guns at the sight of Beckett, Esposito and Montgomery behind Castle, their own weapons drawn.

"You okay, Bro?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah. Jenny?"

"The chief's office."

"Can I..?"

"Go right ahead," Montgomery replied.

Ryan left his colleagues and friends to clean up and rushed to the chief's office. Jenn sat on the sofa, fidgeting with the end of her scarf. As he entered, she was up and they enjoyed a loving embrace and kiss.

"I was so worried!" He started.

"I had no idea until Esposito showed up. He scared me to death!"

"Well its over now." They embraced again and Ryan winced as she touched a tender spot.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he replied. "Just some bruised ribs. They'll heal. It would've been totally worse if I had somehow lost you."

"You'll never lose me. I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

After another kiss, they walked out of the office and watched Beckett take Peterson away.

"Bad day, I guess?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I've had worse. There was this one day that totally sucked..."


End file.
